


Endless Possibilities

by CayStar



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Slash, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CayStar/pseuds/CayStar
Summary: When Edward left Seattle as a teenager, he never imagined that his sister's wedding would bring him back, or that he could find someone who would make him want to stay. "After that? Anything can happen." AH, slash**Entry for the Non-Canon Awards Fandom Crossover Contest**
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 1





	Endless Possibilities

_Originally published on ff.net 3/1/2015_

**Non-Canon Awards; The Fandom Crossover Contest**

**Pen Name:** CayStar  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Word Count:** 3204 **  
** **Fandoms:** Twilight, The Mortal Instruments **  
** **Pairing:** Edward Cullen, Alec Lightwood

**Summary:** When Edward left Seattle as a teenager, he never imagined that his sister's wedding would bring him back, or that he could find someone who would make him want to stay. "After that? Anything can happen."

**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**AN: I wrote this for the Non-Canon Awards Fandom Crossover Contest. It's something I literally whipped up in just a few hours and managed to get entered just under the deadline. I've been wanting do something with TMI and Twilight, but my choices were limited since I'm ridiculously canon when it comes to TMI. Don't mess with my Jace and Clary ;)  
Anyway, this story ended up coming in 2nd place, with first place for most original pairing. Congrats to my girl AnneValkyria for taking first, and for letting me know about the contest to begin with ;). Huge thanks to everyone who voted as well!** _

_**If you like this story, put it on alert, because I may revisit this particular universe in shorter drabbles and one shots. I particularly want to explore Edward and Clary's relationship, and maybe look at some of the other pairings at different times as well. I've pictured Jocelyn and Carlisle's breakup in my mind, as well as their history. Who knows.** _

* * *

_**Endless Possibilities** _

There was no other word for it—Edward Cullen was sulking. He hadn't been back to Washington in more than thirteen years, and he wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for his little sister.

Clary called in tears and begged him to _please_ fly up for her wedding. There was never any way for him to say no to his baby sister. He would suffer through the family drama for this one weekend, but if she ever wanted to see him again it would have to be in San Francisco.

Sitting at the bar, he sipped his beer and looked around. Jonathan was at the center of a group as usual, talking loudly and gesturing wildly as if what he had to say was the most important thing in the universe. Of course to him, it probably was.

Edward took another long pull from the glass bottle in his hand, shuddering at just how similar his little brother was to Valentine. He had always looked just like him, but now that he was an adult it was even more obvious who his father was.

Edward tried not to think about his stepfather. He tried not to remember the way it felt when the older man threw him out of his home, away from his mother and younger siblings, all because Edward had expressed a preference for the male gender.

It was clear that his sister knew where his head was at when she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you're here, Eddie. It wouldn't be the same without you."

Edward rolled his eyes at her childish nickname, but he still turned enough to pull her petite body up onto his lap. "Are you kidding me, Clare? I'd never miss a chance to see you voluntarily give up the Morgenstern name."

She huffed and slapped his shoulder, but there was no stopping the happy smile on her face. Nothing could bring her down this close to her and Jace's wedding. She was head over heels in love with that boy, and Edward was honestly surprised they'd waited this long. He started to say something else, but his voice locked up and his arms tightened around her involuntarily when their mother walked up.

Jocelyn Morgenstern avoided his eyes as she asked Clary to come and meet some of her work associates. Edward couldn't resist the dig as she turned to walk away. "Nice to see you too, Mother."

She let out a sigh and froze for a moment before turning around to face her oldest son. Her own green eyes stared back steadily, and one long-fingered hand reached up to brush through his matching dark auburn hair. The son of a surgeon and an artist, she'd always thought Edward had the most beautiful hands.

"Can you please try not to make a scene here, Edward? This weekend is for Clary, and she would like for us all to get along."

Jocelyn sucked in a breath when Edward put on his best innocent smile that looked just like his father. Carlisle had always been able to turn her to mush with that slow grin and wide-eyed stare. "I'm not doing anything, Mom. I'm just sitting here enjoying my beer and trying to find a bartender who will let me flirt with him. No luck on that front so far, though," he told her with a conspiratorial wink.

Her faced flushed in a mixture of embarrassment and anger, but she kept her eyes on her son a moment longer before she turned and walked back to the party. Edward stared after her, trying to decide why her apathy still had the power to hurt him. He had his dad, and Esme, and he was a grown man at twenty-eight. He shouldn't care what his mother thought of him.

As he turned back to signal the bartender for another drink, a heavy hand fell on his shoulder and a familiar voice brought a smile to his face. "Cullen! What the hell are you doing here?"

Edward laughed as Bella slapped her husband's arm, then ducked out of his embrace to give him a hug. He smiled at his oldest friend, holding her close for several moments until Jasper got too impatient.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. Get your own wife, Cullen," Jasper teased as he held out his hand for Edward to shake.

"I don't need a wife, Whitlock. I have yours," Edward shot back as Bella leaned up to kiss his cheek, giggling happily at the scowl on her husband's face.

"Well, you do need a husband, Edward," Bella added. "Maybe we can do something about that."

Before Edward could come up with a retort, his eyes were drawn back to the bar. The most beautiful boy— _man_ —that Edward had ever seen had just walked up on Jasper's other side. Just seeing his profile was enough to pique Edward's interest, and he leaned around his friend to get a better look.

The man's hair was jet black and fell in straight lines almost to his chin. Edward's eye followed as he reached up to tuck a loose strand behind his ear, catching the bartender's attention at the same time. His voice was soft, but very pleasing to the ear. "Two beers please," he requested, completely unaware of Edward's scrutiny.

The burly bartender smiled, revealing deep dimples and laugh lines around his eyes, but even that couldn't pull Edward's attention away from the captivating stranger. "Sure thing, Alec," the bartender stated loudly, catching Jasper's attention and giving Edward a name. _Alec_.

Jasper turned and clapped the other man on the shoulder, causing Alec to turn to face their little group. "Hey, Alec! Didn't see you come in, kid. You trying to get away from Izzy?"

Edward's heart fell as he listened to the two of them talk, discussing the temperamental qualities of pregnant women. Bella fussed at them both, reminding Jasper that she had been completely reasonable when she was carrying their little girl a year earlier. She got a sneaky smile on her face though, as she glanced between Alec and Edward. She'd never seen her friend so completely mesmerized.

"Edward," she finally snapped him out of his daze with a soft hand on his arm. "Have you met Alec? Alec, this is Clary's brother, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Alec Lightwood. His dad is one of the partners at our firm.

Jasper and Bella, along with Jasper's father, all worked at Morgenstern, Lightwood & Wayland, Attorneys at Law. Valentine's father had started the firm, and he and his friends all took their places fresh out of law school. Jonathan would of course join them in a few years as well.

As he processed her words, a shot of hope rushed through him. If Alec was Robert Lightwood's son, then that meant he was Isabelle's brother. Maybe he was single after all.

Feeling drawn forward like a magnet, Edward stood up and stepped closer to the beautiful boy. He was pleased to see that though Alec was tall, he was still several inches shorter than Edward. His body was lean, but his button-down shirt was tight enough to show that Alec was muscled as well.

Staring into those ice-blue eyes that widened as he heard Bella's introduction, Edward held his hand out and gave Alec his most charming smile. "It's very nice to meet you, Alec."

A pretty rose color graced Alec's fair cheeks as he took Edward's hand. "It's- it's nice to meet you too, Edward. I've- uh, I've heard so much about you."

Edward smiled at the obvious effect he was having on the younger boy, and he stepped even closer, forgetting their other friends in the process. Jasper was perturbed by the dismissal, but Bella pulled him away to go find the boys' sisters and fill them in. She knew Izzy and Clary would be thrilled.

Alec didn't look away as the beers he had ordered were place in front of him, but Edward quirked an eyebrow toward the bar. "Am I keeping you from someone, or were you just really thirsty?"

Jumping a bit at the reminder, Alec glanced over his shoulder and frowned slightly. "Oh, no. The other beer is for my brother-in-law. Izzy wouldn't let him out of her sight, and he needed the extra help. She's almost eight months along now, and even more stubborn and disagreeable than usual."

Edward chuckled softly at his words, having seen firsthand just how prickly Izzy could be when she came down to visit him with Clary over the years. He decided he would like to meet the man that finally conquered Isabelle Lightwood's heart.

Alec led him over to a group of young people that included Clary and Jace. Edward shook hands with Jace, and turned his attention to the man who had his arm around a very pregnant Isabelle. He bit back a smile at her most unlikely husband.

Simon was dressed for the evening, like most of the men there. He had on a white long-sleeve dress shirt, black pants, and a dark green tie. His shirt, however, was quite wrinkled, and he had the cuffs on his sleeves turned up. His dark framed glasses continually slid down his nose, and he brushed his disheveled hair out of his eyes when he took his beer from Alec.

They stood around talking to the group for a few minutes, but Edward really wanted some time alone with the beautiful boy. The party couldn't last much longer, could it?

Jasper and Bella pulled him into the conversation, asking him questions about his life in San Francisco, and inquiring about his family in Los Angeles. He told them stories about his father's patients, his step-mother's charity events, and his little sister Alice's obsession with fashion. At fifteen she was already designing her own clothes and experimenting with her hair and makeup. He smiled proudly as he pulled out his phone to show a picture of her new pixie cut, which she had dyed a deep black—something that made Isabelle smile appreciatively.

People broke off from the group and went in various directions—called away by their parents or other business associates. Soon Alec and Edward were left standing alone. They stood together somewhat awkwardly, making small talk about the friends they had in common, and catching up on their lives.

Edward was surprised to learn that Alec's adolescence was strongly affected by Edward's less-than-successful coming out. After seeing Valentine's reaction, Alec chose to keep his sexual orientation to himself, not even dating until he moved to New York right after graduation.

His family learned about his so-called "choices" through mutual acquaintances who saw Alec out on the town with some of his boyfriends. Robert Lightwood adopted a very rigid "don't ask don't tell" policy, just to keep the peace in their family.

At one point, Alec found himself idly playing with Edward's long, slender fingers. "You know," he mused, "with hands like this you could be a talented surgeon."

Edward barked out a laugh, thinking of his father. "I could," he agreed. "Or I could be a concert pianist instead."

Alec looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really? You play?" He was hooked. A man that could play an instrument had a direct ticket to Alec's heart, or at least his bed.

"Yes," Edward confirmed. "What about you? Are you the next attorney for Morgenstern, Lightwood & Wayland?"

Alec laughed at the haughty tone Edward affected to recite the name of his father's firm. Shaking his head, he answered. "No, I'm actually in medical school. I'll start my residency at Seattle Children's this fall."

Edward looked at him in pride, trying his best to block Bella's words about finding him a husband. He knew from his father's marriages what it took to have a physician as a significant other, but it was way too early to think of Alec in that manner. They at least needed to go out to dinner first.

When Maryse and Robert Lightwood took their leave, Alec sank down a plush chair and sighed in relief. Edward watched in amusement as he unbuttoned his cuffs and began to roll up his sleeves, but his mouth went dry when he saw what Alec was hiding under the plain black dress shirt.

Much like Alec's affinity for musicians, Edward had always had a weakness for guys with tattoos. It was something that had gotten him in trouble more than once in the club scene, but nothing had ever affected him as much as seeing the swirling black lines appear on Alec's smooth white skin. Edward was hooked.

He cleared his throat and glanced up at Alec's face, seeing the signs of exhaustion in his beautiful features. He was pretty sure he'd been reading the signs right, and he decided to take a chance. Leaning closer, he placed his hand firmly on Alec's knee, causing the other man's eyes to fly open in surprise. "You want to get out of here?"

After a brief discussion, they decided that Edward's hotel was closer than Alec's apartment, and they quickly left after a brief goodbye to the happy couple. Clary was beaming when she saw their joined hands, though Jace looked a bit protective as he watched his best friend leave with his soon-to-be brother-in-law. It wasn't that he didn't trust Edward, but Alec was his best friend. The closest thing Jace had to a brother. He didn't want to see him get hurt.

Valentine was fuming as the two left the room, and Edward couldn't resist smiling at his stepfather and giving him a jaunty wave on his way out the door.

The heat between them was building as they hurried the two blocks down to the hotel where Edward was staying. It struck Alec as odd that he wouldn't stay at his mother's house, or with Jace and Clary, but he supposed it was an effort to keep the peace. He knew Valentine and Jonathan both despised Jocelyn's oldest son.

As Edward pushed Alec up against the door and began to devour his mouth, Alec had the odd thought that he finally understood how Jace had fallen for Clary so quickly. There was just something about those vibrant green eyes, full lips, and gorgeous reddish-bronze hair that drew him in. Edward's ridiculous jawline was just the icing on the cake.

Feeling bolder, Alec stretched up to run his tongue just under Edward's ear, tracing the slightly-stubbled edge of that magnificent jaw. He hummed as he placed a row of kisses down to Edward's chin, smiling against his skin as Edward moaned in response.

"Fuck, Alec," he moaned as he reached forward to quickly undo the buttons of the smaller man's shirt. He sucked in a sharp breath as the fabric was removed, revealing Alec's tattoos in all their intricacy. The black lines seemed to follow no rhyme or reason, starting up on his right shoulder and meandering their way down to his forearm, across his chest, and—as Edward slowly turned him to see—around his ribcage to cover the top quarter of his back. It was truly stunning.

Edward took his time tracing the black lines with his own tongue, turning the tables on Alec a bit as the other man writhed against his mouth. When Edward dipped his head down to capture Alec's nipple between his teeth, Alec's hands immediately went to the button on Edward's pants. " _Please_ , Edward. _Now_!"

Pulling him to the bedroom, Edward turned on the lamp in the corner before turning off the overhead light. The room was bathed in warm, soft light, and Alec's fair skin seemed to glow, making the dark ink of his tattoos stand out even more.

Edward pushed him down on the bed and covered Alec's body with his own, leaning over to cup the other man's face in his hands. "I want you, Alec. Can I have you?"

At Alec's frantic nod, Edward went to work. He stood long enough to open Alec's pants and pull them off, taking his black silk boxers along with them. Alec's pale blue eyes were hooded as he reached down to grasp his cock, watching Edward slip off his own pants and tight boxer briefs.

With another moan, the two crashed together in a frenzied joining of hands, lips, teeth, and tongue. Alec lost himself to the sensations, not focusing on one single feeling until Edward's cool, slick fingers began to gently prepare him.

Alec looked down his body as Edward sat back on his heels to roll on a condom, then lifted Alec's hips up to rest on his thighs. His eyebrows rose in a silent question, and Alec's eyes softened as he nodded, rolling his head back as Edward entered him slowly.

Once they were joined, Edward once again covered him with his body, leaning over to capture Alec's mouth in tender, yet dominating kiss. His hips began to move slowly, stroking in and out of Alec's body in a motion he mirrored with his tongue in Alec's mouth.

Using his left arm to hold his weight, Edward reached down between their bodies with his right hand and firmly grasped Alec, stroking in time with his thrusts, pushing them both closer to their climaxes. Alec kept his eyes fixed on Edward's—green on blue—until he felt himself teetering on that precipice. " _Edward"_

Edward prided himself on his control, but he was barely holding out until he felt Alec begin to pulse around him and spill out over his hand. He stroked Alec through his release, before finally giving in to his own.

When he came back to his senses, he was laying on Alec's chest, his head tucked into the other boy's neck as they both gasped for breath. Alec's hand came up to comb through Edward's hair and he finally regained the power of speech. "Alec… that was– Wow."

He felt Alec's laughter rumble under his cheek and he finally raised his head up enough to meet those bright blue eyes, trying to see if Alec was just as affected as he was. "Yeah," Alec whispered softly, almost reverently. "It's never been like that before."

They lay there a few minutes more, before Edward pulled him into the shower and carefully washed every inch of his beautiful body. Alec held his breath until he was asked to spend the night, and the two cuddled together under the soft duvet, talking softly until they drifted off to sleep.

When the alarm sounded on Edward's phone the next morning, he turned it off and turned his attention to the gorgeous boy in his arms. "Alec," he whispered as he pressed soft kisses over his face and neck. "Time to get up, baby boy. We have a wedding to attend."

Alec smiled as he stretched, then turned to press his lips to Edward's. "Yes we do. And after that….?"

Edward glanced toward the window, mentally weighing the options of a long-distance relationship, and whether he was finally ready to move back home to Seattle. "After that?" he murmured, glancing down at Alec. "After that, anything can happen."


End file.
